I'd Come For You
by The Pumpkin Queen
Summary: How long will she wait? He didn’t know. The days passed and he was completely torn and his heart ached. I will become the best hair-stylist in Japan, for you Kiri. Post-Chapter 51/END Rated T for some minor content. LONG-ONESHOT.


I'd Come for You

Beauty Pop: Not mine. Obviously.  
Pairing: NarumixKiri  
Spoilers: For the end of the series. Don't read if you haven't finished it yet.  
Warning: This is my first manga/anime related fiction. It might not be the best.

He watched at her plane flew away. He put his hand on the window and remembered her smile.

_I'll be waiting in L.A. _ She said.

How long will she wait? He didn't know. The days passed and he was completely torn and his heart ached. _I will become the best hair-stylist in Japan, for you Kiri._

"You're lovesick," Ochiai commented the other day when Narumi was laying around doing nothing.

"Shut up, I am not lovesick," he spat at him. He knew he was, it was pretty obvious but he couldn't let it get in the way of training. Which he remember, he hasn't done much recently since his mind and heart was always occupied with Kiri's face and her amazing hair-styling talent. He got up and pushed the front of Kiri's cap behind his head as he got a head model ready to cut. He trained until late that night.

"You're distracted, it shows when you work," Ochiai said as he watched him work on a blond haired head model.

"Why are you watching me?! Don't you have anything better to do? Leave me alone, especially you," he yelled at him. Ochiai didn't move and watched as he tried to fix what he already started. He watched as Narumi concentrated hard on what he was doing like when they were at a competition but he saw a bit more maturity in him.

A year later, he wrote another letter to her saying how everything was going back home. He didn't have much to write as she knew how everything was going along. Kiri was currently working as her mother's hair-stylist in L.A. In none of her letters told she was coming back anytime soon. Ochiai made sure to write his letters too in attempt to win her over. Narumi, in some way, wanted to win like for every competition him and the Scissors Project have done, but, he couldn't win her heart like a competition, he wanted it to be real and true.

"What are you going to write in your letter Naru-Naru?" Kei asked he looked over his shoulder with a lollypop in his mouth. Narumi jumped a bit.

"Stop looking over my shoulder Kei! It's none of your business!" Narumi shouted at him. He attempted to hide the letter even more.

"You're writing a love letter to Kiri-Chan aren't you?" he said. Narumi turned a deep shade of red.

"No, I'm not!" he defended. Kei knew very well Narumi was trying to beat Ochiai at winning her over and just smiled and walked away. Narumi wrote his last regards and folded the letter and put it into the envelope, wrote the address and stamped it. He was willing to go out and mail it himself. He put on his coat and took his umbrella; it was raining outside. He decided to take a long walk to the mailbox. He listened to his wet footsteps and the pitter-patter of the rain on his umbrella and on the ground. He walked down that familiar path and passed that old beauty salon. He stopped for a moment to look at it. It was empty and hasn't been sold to another family. He remembered of when he, Kiri and the rest of the Scissors Project would hang around here and talked about competitions and practice together. He smiled for a bit and then turned on his heel and finally made his way to the mailbox.

At the age of only 18, Narumi, Ochiai and Kei were legends around Japan with Scissors Project. Narumi was happy and won numerous awards and titles as the best hair-stylist in Japan. Ochiai was soon going to open the Scissors Project beauty salon for all the people (mostly women) who wanted to experience a dramatic change thanks to them.

"It's not the same without Kiri," Narumi said to himself. He looked at the cap that kept reminding him of her.

"You miss her don't you Naru-Naru?" Kei said. Narumi jumped in surprised.

"Why do you do come out randomly like that Kei?!" He yelled at him once again. "We're adults for crying out loud!"

"You miss Kiri-chan. She's still waiting, go to her," Kei said before walking away. Narumi never heard such words from Kei. He thought about it for a moment.

"It's been too long now, I won't let her wait anymore, I'm not holding back anymore, I won't let Ochiai get to her before me," he told himself. He put the cap on his head and headed to his room to look for his passport. As he looked, he dialled Ochiai's number.

"I can't tell him that I'm going to get Kiri!" he thought and hung up. He finally found it and put it in his sweater pocket. He was about to run out of the house before he went back to get his wallet and made sure he had his credit card. He drove to the airport as fast as it was limited. He dropped off his car and ran inside to the first available booth.

"Get me a plane to L.A.! I'll take whatever seat is available; I just need to get there as soon as possible!" He said loudly and out of breath to the lady behind the desk. She was taken a bit aback as the young man randomly and rudely asked for a flight.

"The next flight to L.A. is leaving in 20 minutes and the only seats available are in first class." She said as she checked her computer.

"I'll take it!" Narumi said as he pulled out his credit card and gave it to her. She filled out his passport and ticket and was curious to know why he didn't have any luggage or even a bag with him but she didn't ask. She gave him the ticket and walked to sit down. He went to the booth and they checked off his ticket. He ran to the entrance of the plane and they checked him off. When he was finally able to sit down he leaned his head against the seat to calm down. _In a couple of hours I'll be in L.A. and reunited with Kiri. _He got a window seat and despite being in first class, he made no use of the luxury and just looked out the window. He watched the water and the white clouds. He held on tightly to the cap in his hands. He ran his thumb over the worn woven fabric and he ran his fingers over the letters in the front. He still remembered her as it was just yesterday he met her.

He walked aimlessly through the streets of L.A. without any knowledge of the city.

"Dammit, I forgot to change my currency and learn English fluently," he cursed to himself as he sat on a bench. The sun was setting as he couldn't do anything. _I'll never be able to find her like this! I'm really stuck. _

"Narumi Shogo?" someone said. He heard his name and looked up. He saw the old hair stylist originally from L.A., this was the first time he saw him since the incident.

"Billy Iketani?" Narumi said. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I'm the one who should be asking that question. Thank God I found you. You would've been more lost than you are in L.A.!" he spat at him.

"Don't yell at me like I'm an idiot!" Narumi yelled at him. He never really liked Billy; he was just there because Kiri provided him with a home and food during his stay. He would never forgive him for betraying Kiri also. "I still don't like you."

"You're the one being an idiot and I can't leave you here by yourself in L.A. without common knowledge of the English language or any knowledge of the city, but, may I ask, why are you here?" Billy asked with little patience.

"I'm here for Kiri! Now, you should know where she is, tell me!" Narumi said standing up; holding himself back from grabbing him from his shirt.

"You're here for Kiri? I'm not sure if I should bring you to her or not from the way you've been treating me," Billy questioned himself. Narumi was speechless for a moment and he lost a lot of patience.

"Bring me to Kiri, or you'll regret even meeting me," Narumi threatened.

"I already do regret it, but whatever, I don't feel like getting in a heated arguments about something so dumb, come, she's at her mom's house," Billy said. Narumi was surprised that Billy gave in so quickly. _What did Kiri do to him?! _ He followed him to a big house. _It's so... BIG! _ "She's in her room, she's still practicing her skills." He said as Billy unlocked the door and let him in. It was so clean and bright inside. "Come on." Billy pushed. Narumi snapped out and restrained himself from just running up the stairs and opening every door to find her. He knocked on a door.

"Yeah?" a feminine voice said behind the door. Narumi's legs became very stiff and he was nervous. He hasn't seen her in a few years and he was a bit of a mess.

"You got a visitor Kiri," he said as he opened the door. "Go in idiot," Billy whispered as he pushed Narumi in. He caught eyes with Kiri. She seemed pretty much the same but with longer hair and was cutting with the gold scissors, she was also taller.

"What took you so long?" was the first thing she said to him with that old smile.

"I couldn't let Ochiai get to you first. Who cares if I was a little late?! I'm here now, it's because of you puffy head, I would've never done this for someone else, got that?!" he yelled. He didn't mean to. He was so used to it he guessed it followed him. Kiri couldn't help but smile some more.

"You haven't changed one bit," she said dully. He couldn't help but laugh. He walked towards her and pulled her by his side. She didn't object she just looked at him with big round eyes.

"I'm asking you myself, because my life is empty without you right now, please, come back to Japan," he asked of her.

"Do I have to start packing my stuff now?" she whined with her old lazy tone.

"Yes you do!" Narumi said with a big grin. He couldn't help himself; he leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. She didn't finch or pull back. Her lips were soft and small. He pulled back and looked at her. She was blushing. "You're blushing."

"I am?" she said absent-mindedly. Her hand touched her cheek confirming she was a bit warm. "Oh, I guess it is a bit." She broke free from his grasp. She pushed herself up on the counter of the room. She wore pretty much what she would wear back then: a t-shirt, a pair of cargo shorts and sneakers. Her legs were longer though. "So, when are we leaving? I have to tell my parents." She asked.

"When are you capable?" he asked her back. She just looked at him as if the answer was in his eyes.

"Whenever you want, I'll start packing my bag." She said as she walked away. She stopped. "If I'm going to run away with you back to Japan, we're going to be living in my old home."

"You and me?! Living together?" he said shocked. She looked at him blankly.

"Or, I come live with you at your home, you still live with your parents right?" she suggested. Narumi though: _If I bring her home, my dad's going to freak! _He got shivers up his spine for just thinking about bringing her home. She looked at him as if he was a bit crazy.

"I'll come live with you," he said. She smiled again he smiled back.

"Nice hat," she commented before she left.

Her parents were a bit shocked of her decision to suddenly leave L.A. but Kiri was an adult now and was able to make her own choice. Narumi saw that she was a bit upset for leaving her parents and he took her by the hand. He was a bit nervous but he was relaxed after she squeezed his a bit. The plane ride was pretty sweet as she fell asleep on his shoulder. Her old cap back on her head. When she got back, everyone from the Scissors Project was there.

"Kiri-chan is back!" Kei said out loud. He came to hug her and she was surprised that he was so much taller now. Everyone was welcoming her back. Ochiai walked over to Narumi.

"I haven't lost yet," he said. Narumi was surprised at Ochiai's first word to him that day.

"I was the one who actually went to go get her! She's mine," Narumi almost yelled at him.

"Naru-Naru," Kiri said. Narumi turned to look at her. "You want to go home? You've been awake for a full 24 hours; I'll stay with you until we can live back in my home. My dad still owns it anyways." She said softly.

"Yeah," he said sleepy. She guided him away from the racket of the airport and called a cab home. Ochiai was a bit jealous of Narumi; he was able to get her so easily.

Kiri quietly let Narumi sleep at home as she walked to her old home/dad's beauty salon. It was empty. She took the key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. She flicked on the lights and looked around. It was all the same as she left it, just dusty and needing a cleaning. She walked into the room and put a hand over the dusty mirror and wiped some away. She brushed her hand against her pants. She sneezed because of the dust and then sniffed and continued to walk around her old home. Everything was how it was when she left it. She felt calm and reassured. She took out her cell to look at the time; she sighed as she still hasn't changed the time according to Japan and did quick math in her head and closed her phone taking a mental note to change it later. She had to go back to Narumi and therefore locked up and walked home as it was almost 9 o'clock that evening. When she got to Narumi's house, the door was open, as if they were expecting her. She walked in and took off her shoes.

"Shh, Naru-Naru is still sleeping," Kei warned. She nodded. She walked into his room. He looked as peaceful as he slept as it contradicted to his usual jumpy angry self. She couldn't help herself but go on her knees in front of his side of his bed and put her head on her crossed arms on the bed. She watched him sleep and wondered what he was dreaming of. She gave a little sneeze by the tickling of his hair on his nose. He budged.

"Kiri..." he moaned. She smiled. She kissed his forehead before leaving the room. She found the guest room with her luggage at the edge of the bed. She got out her pyjamas from her suitcase and quickly changed so she can be more comfortable. She heard footsteps coming from the hall and peeked out to see who it is. It was Narumi; half asleep. He looked at her and smiled. "Hey, Kiri, did I sleep too much?"

"It was well needed for you, and you slept, enough, I guess," she said.

"You guess? How can you just guess?" he questioned with very little temper.

"You're still half asleep," she said.

"No duh I am, I can't believe I'm waking up from a nap at 9 o'clock at night," he grumbled. She gave an inaudible giggle. He walked over to her. She looked so happy to him; he couldn't help but take her in his arms and kiss her. Her arms lazily rested on his forearms and she only attempted to give a little back which was fine with Narumi. He wanted to take some of the lead. His hand went up her back to tangle his fingers with her silky straight hair. Her hair was strong and had no feeling of split ends. He was hers and no one else. He was going to make sure Ochiai didn't take her away from him.

888

The months have passed and Narumi finally had the guts to propose.

"Are you proposing Narumi?" she asked. He looked up with the ring and the box in his hand.

"Yes, of course I'm proposing! What do you think it looks like?" he said with a bit of impatience. She looked at him with a sudden awe in her eyes.

"Yes, then, I will become Kiri Narumi," she said. He looked up. He held out his hand to give her a hint to give him her left hand. She got it and gave him her hand as he slipped the ring onto her ring finger. It was a gold band with a few small diamonds in the band. He stood up and she hugged him. She clawed onto his shirt and hoped that everything will be alright.

888

Kiri wanted a quiet wedding but once everyone figured out that they were engaged, they went ahead and planned the wedding themselves and didn't leave either her or Narumi in peace. Kanako and Iori occupied themselves with finding her a dress and shoes and any other accessories. When Narumi would lose his temper over all the organizing, they would just tell him to calm down and they'll take care of it himself.

While everyone spent the months on planning the wedding, Kiri had other business and asked her fiancé to help.

"Would you help clean up my old home and open up my own Beauty Salon?" she asked. He was a bit shocked. She was working for the Scissors Project for a couple of months now.

"You don't want to work with us on the Scissors Project?" he asked as he buttoned up his shirt that morning. His eyes were questioning and were stabbing into her.

"It's not that I don't want to work with you, but, it's my dream to become a beautician on my own like my dad. I want to help people in my neighbourhood and make regular people feel pretty, not really like the Scissors Project who already have beautiful women coming," she explained softly. He sighed. He wasn't angry with her.

"If you want to, then, I'll help, you're not forced to stay with us," he said. She relaxed since he didn't get angry. He looked at her and she smiled her thanks and he smiled back.

They cleaned the place up in a matter of a few days. Kiri put her own touches in the salon and ordered the sign: "Koshiba's Beauty Salon".

"Want to move in now or after the wedding?" he asked.

"Mhmm, it'll be too exciting after the wedding to move in, let's just move in now and get it over with," she said lazily as she put her awards from entering beauty contests under the influence of her mother in L.A. He nodded and started going through a few catalogues for some furniture to begin with and started scribbling down prices and items. Kiri felt it was too quiet between them. She stopped for a moment to go put her chin on his head and his arms loosely around his neck.

"I like that couch," she said as she pointed towards the brown one.

"I won't argue with you today, but, why don't you check the damn prices before you point!?" he said a bit loud. She giggled.

"Alright, that one," she pointed to another one.

"That's even worse! I'm not a millionaire!" he shouted. She scanned the pages as he flipped through them making sure to find something decent but not too costly.

"What about that burgundy one? It's not too expensive, it's only 30 thousand yen," she said. He looked at it closer.

"I guess you like it?" he asked. She nodded. He marked it down. They continued to pick out furniture with their budget. They were able to get all their orders in the matter of days and they comfortably settled themselves in their new home. When it came to the bed, they ordered a queen size bed. Until now, they've slept in different beds in different rooms. Then night came and they just finished filling the closets and drawers with clothes. They've just finished taking their showers and doing their before-bed routine and they both stood at the edge of the bed with the butterscotch coloured sheets and pillows.

"So, what side am I getting?" were Kiri's first words.

"I want the one closest to the door," were Narumi's first words. They stood in silence for a little more.

"Alright, do you snore?" she asked.

"No, I don't snore!" he bickered. Kiri was the first to move as she climbed up on the bed and made her way under the covers. Narumi walked over to his side of the bed and went under the covers too. He put his head on his pillow and tilted his head to look at her. She was on her side looking his way. He did the same and he looked at her. For a second they turned around and turned off the lights.

"Good night," he said.

"Good night," she said as she snuggled in a bit and he did too. His forehead rested on her head as he waited for her to fall asleep before he did.

888

The day finally came, and for both of them, it was such a hassle just for a wedding. Kanako knew Kiri well enough that she wouldn't want something very fancy or poufy so she just settles for a long regular silk dress and white shoes with a little heel. Kiri decided to do her hair herself and put it in a decorative bun with some artificial white and pink daisies and some fake pearl garlands. He pushed to the side her tangerine bangs away from her face. Ochiai insisted on doing her makeup and Kei did her nails. Iori made her sniff aroma therapy scents to calm her down before the wedding. Kenichiro also did his part and made her relax even more. Chisami was doing the last preps in the hall with Kanako. In the room next to her, Narumi refused to have any special assistance and did his hair on his own. He stared into the mirror and constantly fixed his tie and jacket. He pulled out his hairspray and comb and did his hair. It was neater but a little shaggier. He would run his hands through it or smooth it out trying to find the perfect style. When he was finally satisfied with it and looked over his suit once again. _I'm pathetic, one of the best hair-stylists in Japan and I can't even do my own hair. _

He stood at the end of the red carpet in front of the priest. He watched her walk down the aisle with her father, who came especially back to Japan just for this occasion; his heart fell to his stomach for how pretty she looked. The whole ceremony was filled with excitement and nerves. Kiri was capable of staying calm but Narumi was almost shaking and she could feel his cold hands when he slipped on the ring.

It was over before she knew it and the priest has asked Narumi to kiss his bride and he did before everyone started clapping for them. Kiri enjoyed the buffet very much, as she would fill up her plate.

"How are you capable of eating so much?" Narumi asked. She shrugged.

"They got a great chef," she complimented. "So, do I have to call you Shogo now?"

"If you want, are you going to stay a Koshiba?" he asked.

"I'm married to a Narumi right? I'm keeping my salon under Koshiba because of my dad," she explained. He leaned over to kiss her cheek and a camera flashed. It was no other than Kei. Kiri rubbed her eyes from the flash.

"Kei! Don't take pictures randomly like that!" Narumi yelled.

"But you guys are so cute; I took a bunch of pictures of the cake too!" He said happily. Kei was dressed in a suit, that seemed one size too big for him and he wore that visor like usual. Narumi sighed, it was his wedding day and he wanted to hold back him temper for Kiri. Ochiai came and sat at their table.

"How are the newlyweds?" he asked. Narumi shot him a dirty look. Kiri just looked at absent-mindedly with food in her mouth.

"Doing just fine thank you," Narumi said with forced courteously but it came out as if he was a bit sarcastic instead. Ochiai caught on that Narumi won't let him have her. Narumi's eyes read that he won and Kiri was his. Ochiai smiled.

"Can I take a picture?" he asked. Kiri swallowed her food and wiped her mouth.

"Sure, go ahead," she said. Narumi followed through with leaning over with his arm around her waist and a smile as Ochiai took the picture. It was soon time to cut the cake and Kei was the one to announce it. Iori was the one in charge of the cake and he made it really big with frosted flowers.

"Cut the cake Kiri and Naru-Naru!" Kei yelled. Hand-in-hand Kiri and Narumi walked over to the table with the cake and Kiri picked up the knife with Narumi's hands over them. They cut the cake.

"Kei, you can have the first piece since you want it so bad," Kiri offered. Kei smiled with a big grin and took the first piece they cut. They soon cut the cake for themselves. Narumi noticed, as vague Kiri can be had her mouth full of white frosting.

"Kiri, you have some..." he said as he nudged her arm and signalled her mouth. She didn't catch on. He sighed and leaned over and kissed off the frosting with the rest of her lipstick.

"I got it!" Chisami said as she snapped the picture of the scene. When it came to wedding presents, Kiri and Narumi spent an hour just unwrapping them and thanking the givers. Then it came to Narumi's dad gift, it was merely an envelope.

"I wish you both a happy relationship together," he wished. Narumi opened the envelope and found four tickets, a pamphlet, and a bundle of money. Kiri took one of the tickets and looked at them. They were train tickets and pamphlet was a resort in Southern Japan. They weren't planning on a honeymoon and this was unexpected.

"Thank you Dad," Narumi said and did a firm handshake. Kiri also thanked him with a short hug.

It was very late when they got home, they were both exhausted. Kiri was the first to use the bathroom to take a shower and go in her pyjamas. Narumi undid his tie and took off his jacket. He had a headache from all the excitement and sat down on the bed. Kiri was quickly out with a towel in her hands to dry her hair. She directed to him to go in and he got his pyjamas and went in himself. Kiri crawled onto the bed and sat in the middle to dry her hair. She looked at the 2 rings on her ring finger; she kept one on from the engagement but she told herself she wasn't engaged anymore but married so she took off her rings to put the engagement ring in a velvet box she found and put it in her jewellery box and slipped back on the wedding ring. She waited until Narumi got out of the shower.

"I'm exhausted," he said.

"Yeah, what a day," she said as he climbed into bed. He wrapped his arms around his new wife and nuzzled her neck. She gave a low giggle.

"And I was expected back to work in 2 days, I guess I'll have to reschedule," he said.

"I'll make sure you are," she teased. Kiri was really happy that she was with someone she can trust. She yawned. He yawned after her. "We need sleep." Narumi nodded. They turned off the lights and snuggled in close as their first night as married couple.

888

Kiri and Narumi had their suitcases in hand as they boarded the train. Kiri was in a pair of board shorts, a jersey and her usual t-shirt; she wore her cap in reverse. They reached the beach resort a few hours later. They brought their stuff to the room.

"Dad, chose a great place, it's not too far from home either," he said with a happy tone. He nodded in agreement. They stood on the balcony and just watched the view while feeling the cool sea breeze around them.

"I wonder how the food is," Kiri said randomly.

"Do only think about food?" Narumi said annoyed.

"No, I think about Shampoo, I wonder if leaving him with Kei was a good idea," she said. Narumi sighed. They were able to relax that day. They weren't stressed over moving in, the wedding or their jobs.

"Don't look," she said as she came out of the bathroom with her bathing suit on but it was covered with a towel. Her cheeks were blushed.

"Aw c'mon Kiri, just take it off! You don't have to be embarrassed of yourself with me!" he shouted. She sighed and let the beach towel drop to a ring around her feet. Her bathing suit was a yellow two piece. Her top was a halter bikini top and she wore her board shorts for the bottom. Narumi could feel his face get all red, _she looks so cute. _

"How is it?" she asked. Narumi's mouth opened but no words came out. He cleared his throat.

"It's adorable!" he shouted. Her head rose and she smiled. She picked off her towel off the floor and followed him outside. Kiri slept lazily on the beach chair under the umbrella. Narumi let her sleep as he laid back and just listened to the waves crashing onto the beach. He constantly raised his hand over his face to observe the gold band. He never wore a ring before and he would turn around on his finger or take it off for a few moments to suddenly feel the cool air on the exposed part of his finger to just put it back on afterwards. "Slept well?" he said as he felt Kiri's body move in the chair next to him. She looked at him half-asleep eyes and nodded. He smiled at her. She would be the only one to see him so calm and happy like now.

888

"I have to spoil you! You're my wife!" Narumi said loudly as Kiri quietly protested that she didn't need him to carry her to bed. She was a little intoxicated from their evening at the bar and she knew she couldn't hold her liquor that well. Narumi himself was a bit intoxicated also and couldn't keep his hand off his wife. He struggled has he put the key into his room lock and he almost kicked the door as his hands had to carry Kiri. He dropped her on the bed, on her back, and was on top of her has her hungrily kissed her.

"The door," she whispered as she noticed he left the door wide open. He quickly got up and closed it and made sure it was locked. He crawled back onto her and kissed her again. Her mouth was warm and tasted like the liquor. He knew the time finally came for the both of them. He looked down on her. Her orange hair was like a halo around her head and her checks were tinted with a dark pink. Her breathing was heavy and so was his.

"I'll be gentle Kiri, I promise," he said to her.

"I trust you," she whispered. He leaned down to kiss her neck.

888

Kiri woke up that morning, naked under the sheets and her head resting on his chest. She had a little headache and observed the mess of sheets and clothes on the floor. Her hair was tangled and messy. She looked at him. He was sleeping soundly and like hers, his blond hair was messy and his forehead shined with settled sweat. She was suddenly aware of how numb and sore her legs were. She moved a bit but they hurt so much. She rolled over on her back. Narumi suddenly felt a cool breeze as where Kiri slept. He moved a bit and opened his eyes. His eyes first fell on the clock next to him and it was close to 11am. He looked over at Kiri who held the sheets over her chest and was staring at the ceiling.

"'Morning," he said. She blinked and looked towards him and smiled. He liked how her hair was a mess and he could still remember how soft every strand was when his fingers were tangled in them.

"'Morning," she said back. She felt sticky and she tried to get up to go wash up. She moaned in pain as her inner legs cramped up when she tried to bend them. Narumi crawled over to her side.

"Are you okay?" he asked. _How much pain did I cause her? _

"I'll be okay, I just need a warm bath," Kiri said trying to make him worry less. She fought the pain and got up as she went to get a fresh pair of clothes and underwear. The bath was warm and eased the pain. Narumi walked in. She brought her knees up to her chest in attempt to hide herself in shock.

"Kiri, I've seen you naked already," he said trying to be patient with his wife. She relaxed as he walked in. They sat in silence for a while. "Turn around." She obeyed and felt the sensation of bath sponge against her back. She twitched but then relaxed. It was Narumi, someone she trusted and hoped to have many more baths with.

888

Kiri woke up one morning to fell a sudden violent twitch in her stomach to make it go to her throat. She rushed out of bed and ran to the bathroom for the 7th morning in a row to puke out whatever she had the night before. She wasn't having a fever so she wasn't having the flu. She sat on the floor and waited for a while if she was going to do it again.

"I'm taking the afternoon off," she told her husband as she walked into the kitchen.

"To go where?!" he said a little louder than intended.

"Hospital," she said as she sat down and sipped her tea. Narumi almost choked.

"WHY?!" he shouted in worry.

"I've been throwing up every morning for a week now," she explained.

"I'll take the afternoon off to bring you, let me just call," he said as he picked up the phone off the table and called Ochiai. "What do you mean I CAN'T?! My wife needs intensive care! YES I UNDERSTAND WE HAVE A LOT OF CUSTOMERS TODAY! No, I DON'T CARE! I'm taking the afternoon off, whatever you're saying," he argued loudly on the phone. Kiri sighed; _he's so loud in the morning. _She looked at the time and got up and got ready for a few appointments. Her first costumer for the day was a little girl who called in because a boy in her class put gum in her hair. She had a sad face. Shampoo was lying down in the corner so Kiri picked him up and gently put Shampoo on her lap in front of the girl.

"Don't worry, I'll make some magic," she said. The girl stopped crying and smiled at her and Shampoo. She leaned over to pet Shampoo. The girl patiently sat in the chair as Kiri cut the gum out of her hair and then styled it. The girl watched her in the mirror and when it was done she hopped off the chair and ran to her mother telling her that she looked really pretty.

"Thank you Mrs. Koshiba!" she said before she left. Kiri smiled and cleaned up her space. It was a long morning. After her last customer for the morning she called her afternoon and postponed them, they all understood as she scribbled a sign to stick on the door that she wouldn't be there that afternoon. As expected Narumi came and brought her to the hospital. They called her name and she followed a doctor into his office.

"What's wrong?" he asked as she sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"I get nausea very easily and I keep throwing up but I'm eating more. I'm very tired and I always have to go to the bathroom," she explained.

"Mrs. Narumi, I see you have a strong bond with your husband, are the two of you sexually active?" he asked. Kiri blushed a bit. She thought about it for a while.

"Yeah, we are, but we haven't had sex in a while because of his demanding job," she explained with a low voice. He nodded and took it down as notes.

"I'm going to take a few tests and call you back in a few days, okay?" he said. She nodded and bowed before she walked out. Narumi asked her if everything was alright and she just shrugged. He didn't say anything and brought her home.

888

"Kiri! It's the doctor! Answer the phone!" Narumi yelled. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Yes, Kiri, it's me, I have good news!" he said enthusiastically.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You're 2 months pregnant!" he said. Her mouth dropped. "Congrats!"

"Thank you for the news," she mumbled before she said good bye and hung up. Narumi leaned against the doorframe and looked at her. His features asked what the news was. She sighed and walked over to him.

"I'm pregnant," she said before sitting down on the floor and putting her head on the table. Narumi was frozen with shock.

"You're pregnant?! HOW LONG?!" He yelled.

"2 months," she said bluntly. Narumi sat across from her.

"So, what do you want to name them?" he asked.

888

"WAHH! Kiri-chan has a big belly," Kei exclaimed. Kiri came to visit the Scissors Project as she had no appointments today.

"Twins?" Ochiai asked. She nodded. She rubbed her belly, she was 8 months pregnant now and her husband argued with her on many nights for her to take the rest of the time off from work so she doesn't stress herself so much. She refused.

"Emiko and Miyuki," she said. She smiled. She said hello to everyone and when it was time Narumi brought her home. That night Kiri rested on Narumi's lap. "The twins are fighting," she commented. She took his numb hand and placed it over her belly. He felt a little kick. His heart sank to his stomach and he smiled.

"Stop hurting your mother," he warned to her stomach, she giggled.

One night, Kiri felt weird. She looked at the clock and it was close to midnight. She did nothing until something happened in her stomach. Narumi was in the kitchen. She got up and quickly walked.

"Narumi," she said. He looked at her. His eyes were wide.

"What happened?!" he yelled.

"The twins are coming," she said. He quickly got up and got ready to bring her to the emergency room. Narumi was speeding on the streets and Kiri held on tightly to the seat.

888

In her arms, she held two crying infants. She tried shushing them. Narumi asked if he could try and she said yes. He picked up Miyuki, the little girl, and held her in his arms and rocked her. She still wouldn't stop crying. He went into the hallway and walked her back and forth. She stopped crying and fell asleep.

"Naru-Naru!" Kei yelled from far he turned around and gave him a dirty look as Kei shut his mouth as he saw the little baby in his arms. Kei was scared to open his mouth in attempt to wake her up.

"Emiko is with Kiri, go ask Kanako to help her. He doesn't want to stop crying," he whispered. Kei was in amazement as Narumi wasn't losing patience with him.

Kanako agreed as she walked in the room to a Kiri desperately trying to make him stop crying. Kiri let Kanako hold him as Kiri was able to relax. Kanako sung a little lullaby and he soon stopped crying and fell asleep. She was aware that she made Kiri fall asleep too. She walked Emiko into the waiting room to greet everyone.

"How's Kiri-chan?" Ochiai whispered.

"Sleeping, it was a very long night for her, Narumi, how are you doing with Miyuki?" she asked. He looked at her with tired but fatherly eyes.

"Fine, Miyuki has such orange hair, just like her mother," he said with dreamy eyes. He yawned. In a few hours, he would be going home. The room for the twins was just recently completed and Kenichiro gladly offered some warm blankets for them and carriers. Kiri woke up to silence and no crying from her infants. She got up and changed into a pair of jeans and a thick sweater that she brought with her from home. She slipped on her sneakers and walked into the waiting room. She saw Narumi with her children in his arms asleep. He was trying very hard to stay awake as it was almost noon. A nurse was sitting next to him.

"Mrs. Narumi, it seems that your husband won't let them go," she said. His head lifted to the words.

"Are we allowed to go home?" she asked the nurse.

"Are you feeling alright? You've given birth only a few hours ago," the nurse explained. Kiri still felt pretty weak.

"Fine, then I'll stay here with my kids," she said as she sat down next to Narumi and took Emiko into her arms. The nurse went to get two bottles of warm milk to feed them. "Take a nap Naru; you've been up for more than 24 hours."

"No, I can't, I have to take care of the twins, you've must be a lot more tired than I am," he argued.

"But I slept for a little, you haven't rested yet," she argued back at him.

"I'll be alright, it's Sunday tomorrow anyways," he said. His eyes were droopy and tired. So were hers. Her hair was a mess but she was able to keep a smile. "Kiss me," he asked. Carefully she leaned over and kissed him. His lips and mouth were dry.

"You can go home now," the nurse said Sunday morning. She felt bad as both of them stayed up for almost 48 hours straight as they wanted to feed and take care of them. Iori was the one who had to drive them home. Kiri and Narumi made sure that the twins were warm; it snowed the day they born and it was a bit chilly now. Once they were tucked in warmly in their cribs Narumi and Kiri crawled into bed and slept warmly in each other's arms.

888

Narumi was awoken one night to the cry of one of his children in the baby walky-talky.

"Kiri, it's your turn," he said as he shook her. She didn't budge. He sighed and got up himself and went into the babies' room. It was Miyuki who cried. Emiko was sound asleep. He picked her up and walked out of the room shushing her as he prepared a warm bottle for her. He never knew having children was so much work but in some way, he liked it. He looked up at the clock; it was 3:30 in the morning. He tested the milk on his wrist and was sure it was okay. She stopped crying as he put the teat in her mouth. He gave a big yawn and smiled as she was almost falling asleep as she drank. She finished it as he lifted her up to gently pat her back to let her burp. He felt an accomplishment as a father as he could hear her light breathing as he gently put her back down in her crib. He lightly stroked her forehead. He picked up the little yellow bear in the corner of the crib and placed it next to her. He quietly walked out of the room and headed back to bed. As he did, Kiri squirmed and woke up.

"The twins woke up?" she mumbled.

"Yeah, it's okay, I took care of it, go back to sleep," he said as he laid down.

"Sorry, it was my turn," she mumbled again.

"Go back to sleep," he repeated. She cuddled back into the sheets and fell asleep.

888

"Daddy!" Miyuki cried as she ran in the salon where Narumi worked. Emiko ran cautiously right behind her. Kiri was right behind; Ochiai allowed her to come with the twins any time she pleased. She greeted his secretary as she entered.

"Be careful!" she cried. The kids knew exactly which room their father worked. The door was slightly open, as if they were expected. They pushed the door open and peaked inside. They saw Narumi doing the finishing touches on the woman's hair.

"Daddy!" the cried and ran in. He greeted them with a smile.

"Th-These are your children?" the woman asked. She was very pretty and seemed very rich. She thought the legendary Shogo Narumi was a single man, now she was shocked that he had children and probably a wife to completely the picture.

"Daddy's almost done alright, where's your mother?" he asked. Kiri just pushed the door open when he asked. She had her hair tied back and her cap on backwards with old jeans and a t-shirt. The woman thought she was plain. Kiri looked at his work.

"The back is about 2 millimetres longer than the rest," Kiri said. Narumi jumped back up to check and she was right.

"Stop looking at my work," he grumbled. She stuck her tongue out at him before he fixed it in a matter of seconds. The woman was pleased with his work.

"You've got a delightful family Mr. Narumi," she complimented.

"Thank you, they're a delight to be with," with emphasis on the delight as a joke. Kiri caught on and smirked. She sat in the chair next to the woman's. The woman felt like she was mocking her as she saw the gold band on Kiri's finger and saw the same one in the mirror on Narumi's finger. She kept quiet as she watched the little boy crawl back into Kiri's arms and the girl took one of the combs and showed her father that she can comb her hair on her own. She was glad when she was able to leave and he called a lunch break.

"Daddy's here," Ochiai said as he walked in.

"Daddy!" the infants squealed and ran over to Uncle Ochiai.

"What are you teaching my kids?! I'm the daddy around here! Miyuki! Emiko!" Narumi yelled. They looked at him with big round eyes. "It's Uncle, not Daddy to him," he said patiently and they nodded.

"Don't yell at your kids," Ochiai said as he hugged them.

"You're the one I'm yelling at! Don't teach my kids such things," Narumi said.

"Please, both of you, you're so noisy," Kiri complained. They stopped. "C'mon, let's go home, I'll make lunch," she said before the twins took hold each of her index fingers and walked out.

"I'm going home to have lunch with my family, I'll be right back," Narumi said with still some anger left.

"You have half an hour," Ochiai said.

"What?! NO! My next appointment isn't for another hour! I'm going to have lunch with my wife and kids," his voice rose.

"No, we just put another appointment for you in half an hour. She's an actress coming all the way from Miami, you better take her, our reputation is on the line," Ochiai said making him feel guilty for going. Narumi really wanted to have some time with his kids and he felt bad. He never enjoyed sacrificing family time for work.

888

"Emiko, where's your backpack?" Narumi asked his son. Emiko searched around himself.

"I left it in my room! I'll go get it!" he said as scurried off to his room. Kiri was kneeling down and fixing Miyuki's uniform and combing her hair so it was in perfect position. Narumi was ready to go to work but he called in saying he'll be late, no matter what came up.

"There you go," Kiri said as she finished fixing her backpack on her shoulders. Emiko came in soon panting with his school bag on his shoulders but his uniform was a mess. Narumi sighed, thinking he did it just fine before.

"Kiri, please fix his scarf, I was never good at this," he asked her. She went on her knees in front of Emiko and fixed his tie perfectly and she then tied his shoelaces.

"Mommy, are you coming?" Emiko asked.

"Of course I'm coming, I won't ever miss the chance of seeing my two wonderful children start kindergarten," she said happily. The children cheered.

Miyuki held on to Narumi's hand and Emiko held on to Kiri's hand. The married couple held hands themselves too. A young teacher waved to the couple and walked to them.

"Are you Misses and Mister Narumi?" she asked

"Yes, and these are Emiko and Miyuki," Narumi said with a smile. The teacher looked down at them.

"Welcome, I'm Sensei Seki, your classmates are inside, I'm very pleased to be your teacher," she said with a kind and gentle smile. Miyuki and Emiko took the teacher's hands and let go of their parents.

"Bye Mommy and Daddy!" they both cried. Kiri and Narumi waved goodbye as they walked into the building.

"Well, I said I won't be at work until around 9am, and you don't have an appointment until this afternoon," Narumi said. He hinted at something and it took Kiri the short walk home to catch on. As they closed the door and slipped off their shoes Narumi took her by the hand and pulled her onto his chest. "You and the kids will ever only see me as calm as I've been, ever," he whispered. Kiri was in awe as she looked at him from under her cap. His eyes had a fire in them as he crashed down on her lips into a deep kiss, something he hasn't been able to done in awhile because of work and being a father and for 10 minutes he'll be the husband he promised to be.

A/N: Sorry if it's so long and a bit OOC but, this is just my imagination working after Kiri left for L.A. leaving Narumi behind just to come back. I would say some of these parts are more Western tradition than Japanese. This was more of a break from my current writing that I'll be back on soon. Uhm, hope you liked it and send me any criticism to help me improve on manga/anime related fanfiction. SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES... I rather edit my own work.


End file.
